All Hell Breaks Loose
by ame to ai
Summary: Cerita pendek dengan beragam karakter di setiap bab. This is remake! I do not own the story. Inuyasha Halloween drabbles.
1. A heart-wrenching sounds

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

TnM's notes: This is **remake**! I do not own the story. Cerita ini banyak beredar di internet. Drabbles ini hanya menambahkan nama dari karakter-karakter yang ada di Inuyasha ke dalam cerita.

Setting: Sengoku Jidai.

* * *

Seperti malam-malam lainnya, Rin terbangun karena suara tangis bayi yang merobek keheningan malam desa Musashi. Kohaku, sang suami pun ikut terbangun demi menemani pasangannya. Perapian di tengah pondok kecil itu kembali menyala. Waktu terentang lama, gadis muda berambut cokelat itu telah mencoba segala daya upaya tuk meredakan tangis sang bayi, tapi percuma. Meski ia telah berjanji untuk mengunjungi makam sang buah hati setiap hari, tetap saja, suara memilukan hati itu terus terdengar dan hanya terhenti ketika fajar menjelang.


	2. Tadaima!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

TnM's notes: This is **remake**! I do not own the story. Ide cerita ini banyak beredar di internet. Drabbles ini hanya menambahkan nama dari karakter-karakter yang ada di Inuyasha ke dalam cerita.

AU-Modern setting.

* * *

Kagome kecil yang tidur di depan TV siang itu terbangun lantaran suara tangis adiknya yang berumur lima bulan. Dengan kelopak mata yang berat ia berjalan ke kamar sebelah, tempat di mana Souta berada. Kaki-kaki kecilnya terhenti di ambang pintu kala ia melihat punggung sang ibu yang sedang menggendong adiknya.

Karena masih dirundung kantuk, ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Gadis berumur lima tahun itu memutar tumit, namun, langkahnya terhenti. Dari tempatnya berdiri di lorong, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas pintu masuk terbuka, sang ibu dengan wajah ceria dan dengan kedua tangan yang menenteng plastik belanjaan berseru, " _Tadaima_! Kau sudah bangun, Kagome."

Sontak, kedua mata gadis itu terbelalak. Teringat akan Souta, dengan perlahan, ia menolehkan kepala. Wanita yang ia lihat telah lenyap, yang tersisa di dalam boks bayi hanyalah separuh adiknya. Separuh tubuh adiknya!

Dan kini, kamar bayi itu penuh corak, meriah oleh warna merah.


	3. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

TnM's notes: This is **remake**! I do not own the story. Cerita ini banyak beredar di internet. Drabbles ini hanya menambahkan nama dari karakter-karakter yang ada di Inuyasha ke dalam cerita.

AU-Modern setting.

* * *

Pemuda bernama Houjo itu tidak tahu siapa yang lebih terkejut; ia yang melihat perampok membobol apotek di lantai dasar rumah keluarganya pada malam itu? Ataukah, sang perampok yang terkejut karena tidak ada darah yang menyembut saar pria itu menggorok lehernya dengan pisau?


	4. A Face

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

TnM's notes: This is **remake**! I do not own the story. Cerita ini banyak beredar di internet. Drabbles ini hanya menambahkan nama dari karakter-karakter yang ada di Inuyasha ke dalam cerita.

AU-Modern setting.

* * *

Muda dan berjaya, dua kata itu cocok melekat pada Sango Ishii, salah satu mahasiswi hukum di Universitas Tokyo. Gadis berparas cantik yang biasanya cerdas, komunikatif, logis, rasional, dan lugas itu kini tengah mempertanyakan kewarasannya sebab, ia selalu terbangun tiap pukul dua dini hari sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Setiap hari, tepat di jam, menit, dan detik yang sama ia selalu terjaga. Entah mengapa titik fokusnya selalu terbetot ke arah jendela kamar. Apa yang ia lihat di jendela itu pun sama setiap malamnya, wajah pucat seorang pria yang terbingkai surai kelam sebahu yang acak-acakan, dengan seringai lebar yang seakan membelah wajah. Senyum penuh teror yang memberikan rasa dingin di sekujur tubuh siapapun yang memandangnya.

Walau gadis itu bisa menggerakan sebagian besar tubuhnya, ia tak dapat menoleh, juga tak dapat berkedip saat itu terjadi. Pengulangan itu hanya terjadi dua puluh detik, tapi, bagi satu-satunya putri keluarga Ishii, siksaan psikologis itu seperti puluhan tahun lamanya.

Pada awalnya, Sango hanya menyangka bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi buruk semata. Namun, semakin lama, semakin ia meragu. Hingga akhirnya, demi memastikan mimpi atau bukan, ia pernah menelepon seorang sahabatnya tepat saat hal janggal itu terjadi.

Segera setelah tahu bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi, Sango lantas mencoba banyak cara untuk mencegah hal yang sama terus terulang; obat tidur tidak manjur, gorden berlapis selimut yang digunakan untuk menutup jendela selalu terlepas begitu saja, dan senyum ganjil itu terus menghantuinya meski ada orang lain yang tidur di sisinya.

Semua usaha terasa percuma. Seharusnya ia memanggil polisi, ya kan? Tapi, bagaimana polisi bersedia mempercayai ceritanya dan membantunya bila jendela yang menjadi masalah itu ada di lantai dua puluh gedung apartemen yang ditempatinya sekarang?

Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh, atas saran dari sahabat, ia memanggil seorang Pendeta. Pendeta itu datang ke apartemennya dan melakukan sebuah ritual pengusiran setan.

Malam harinya, Sango terlelap begitu ia pertama kali kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Jam dua pagi, ia terbangun, lagi-lagi. Akan tetapi, malam itu berbeda, ia bisa bernapas lega sekarang, seringai mengerikan itu tak lagi tampak. Dengan senyum lega, gadis itu menarik selimut hingga ke dada.

Tapi, sosok yang muncul di tepi ranjang membuat udara terhempas dari paru-parunya, tenggorokannya bagai tercekik, dan jantungnya bak berhenti mendadak.

Wajah itu memang tak lagi muncul di jendela, namun, celakanya, makhluk itu kini berhasil masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tubuh makhluk yang mengambang itu samar, hanya serupa kabut hitam, yang teramat jelas adalah kepala dan tatapannya, juga, senyum yang lebih cocok dikatakan seringai.

Seringai itu masih sama, lebar, dan menakutkan!

Sango memejamkan mata erat-erat. Ia menghitung sampai dua puluh. Setelah ia sampai di angka terakhir, ia membuka mata.

Dan, wajah itu kini hanya berjarak sejengkal dari wajahnya.

Dengan suara berat dan terdengar jauh, sosok itu berbisik, "Waktumu telah habis."

.


	5. Her little secret

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

TnM's notes: This is **remake**! I do not own the story. Cerita ini banyak beredar di internet. Drabbles ini hanya menambahkan nama dari karakter-karakter yang ada di Inuyasha ke dalam cerita.

* * *

Souta Higurashi, bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu merasa menjadi anak yang paling beruntung di seluruh dunia. Meski ia hanya berasal dari keluarga penjaga kuil, hidup sederhana, dan yatim sejak bayi, tapi ia bersyukur karena memiliki kakak perempuan yang perhatian, kakek yang layak menjadi panutan, dan ibu penyayang yang akan membuat semua anak-anak di sekolahnya iri hati.

Dari ketiga anggota keluarganya, sudah pasti Hitomi Higurashi berada di puncak daftar orang yang ia kasihi. Wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu selalu bersikap lembut, ramah kepada siapa saja, pintar memasak, dan masih ada ribuan kelebihan ibunya yang sanggup ia utarakan tanpa pikir panjang.

Walau ia telah melakukan hal nakal, sekalipun ibunya tak pernah marah. Tidak sampai hari itu, saat ia tanpa sengaja membuka tutup sumur yang tersegel beragam kertas mantra di dalam bangunan kecil yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Kala itu, dengan suara yang berat dan tegas Hitomi yang tiba-tiba muncul memanggil namanya.

Souta menurut, ia memasang kembali tutup kayu itu, mendekati ibunya, dan dengan polos bertanya tentang hasil temuannya di dalam sumur: Sepasang mata cekung bersirobok dengan miliknya. Seorang pria tanpa kedua lengan dan kaki, berambut panjang yang wajahnya sekilas terlihat mirip dengan _sang ayah_ yang ada di dalam foto keluarga.

Sebagai tanggapan atas pertanyaan yang ia ajukan, ibunya menatapnya dengan sorot tajam yang menusuk, kedua alisnya berkumpul di tengah, dan rahangnya terkatup rapat-rapat menahan geram.

Dengan suara manis yang kontras dengan raut wajahnya, wanita itu mengancam, "Jika kau tidak ingin bergabung di dalam sana dengannya, lupakan apa yang telah kau lihat!"

* * *

End notes: Rencananya, drabbles ini akan di posting hingga 31 bab. Tapi itu rencananya ... :'D

For all reader, minna saiko arigatou.


	6. Sweet Anniversary

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

TnM's notes: This is **remake**! I do not own the story. Cerita ini banyak beredar di internet. Drabbles ini hanya menambahkan nama dari karakter-karakter yang ada di Inuyasha ke dalam cerita.

AU-Modern Setting.

* * *

Setiap hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka, Sesshoumaru selalu mendapatkan pelukan hangat dan ciuman mesra dari sang pasangan. Itu akan menjadi sangat romantis bila saja Kagome tidak meninggal karena keracunan gas bocor lima tahun yang lalu.

.


	7. Please, don't cry!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

TnM's notes: This is **remake**! I do not own the story. Cerita ini banyak beredar di internet. Drabbles ini hanya menambahkan nama dari karakter-karakter yang ada di Inuyasha ke dalam cerita.

AU-Modern Setting.

* * *

Kouga melihat ibunya yang menangis tersedu-sedu sedang memeluknya dengan erat. Melihat raut teramat sedih wajah wanita yang telah melahirkannya, Kouga ingin menenangkannya, ingin balik memeluknya, memohon agar ia berhenti menangis, mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dan tak ada yang harus ditangisi. Namun, semua itu tidak terjadi karena, saat ia bangkit dari duduknya, ia dapat melihat jasadnya sedang dipeluk oleh sang ibu di tengah rumah duka.


	8. The Spooky Dolls

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

TnM's notes: This is **remake**! I do not own the story. Cerita ini banyak beredar di internet. Drabbles ini hanya menambahkan nama dari karakter-karakter yang ada di Inuyasha ke dalam cerita.

AU-Modern Setting.

* * *

Miroku tak menghiraukan kedua anak kembarnya yang berumur tujuh tahun tengah menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia tetap membakar boneka-boneka perselen mereka. Gadis-gadis kecilnya itu tak mengerti akan ketakutan yang ia miliki karena Hisako dan Hisoka berpikir bahwa ialah yang memindahkan kedua boneka berambut cokelat itu ke ranjang mereka setiap malam.


	9. People die, but real love is forever

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

TnM's notes: Untuk bab ini, bisa dibilang ini (potongan kecil) dari lanjutan my psychological thrillers OS yg berjudul 'Even In Death'.

AU-Modern Setting.

* * *

Inuyasha akan membelai halus kepalanya, mengecup lembut dahinya, lalu berbisik di telinganya, "manusia pasti mati, tapi cinta kita abadi."

Perlakuan_dari sang kekasih yang selalu menemaninya semenjak pria itu meninggal dalam kecelakaan beberapa bulan lalu_seperti itulah yang membuat Kagome dapat tertidur nyenyak setiap malam. Bukan obat yang diberikan sang perawat di Rumah Sakit Jiwa tempat tinggalnya sekarang.


	10. A laugh in the dead of night

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

TnM's notes: Yang satu ini adalah pengalaman pribadi.

* * *

Dengan mata yang masih berat, Kagura bangun tengah malam untuk memberi ASI bayinya yang baru lahir dua bulan yang lalu. Setelah selesai menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang ibu, ia tak lantas tidur. Entah mengapa, kantuk bak lenyap begitu saja. Kala ia berusaha memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba, di antara musik malam yang tercipta dari rintik hujan dan embus angin kencang setelah badai sore tadi, sayup-sayup, ia mendengar suara tawa seorang wanita. Suara tawa panjang yang mengikik itu seakan berasal dari tempat yang jauh. Dengan itu, matanya melebar. Kagura memasang telinga, berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa itu hanyalah imajinasinya. Sialnya, setelah ia yakin bahwa suara itu hanya ada di kepalanya, dua detik kemudian, ia mendengar suara tawa mengerikan yang sama. Bedanya, suara itu kini terdengar dekat, sangat dekat, sang pemilik suara bagai berada di belakangnya.


End file.
